


The Nurse

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, costume play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want to do is take good care of your boys but when they mention a fantasy you set out to make it happen.<br/>Smut starts in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchester boys fished you out of a vampire hive a couple years ago. Saving you before you were turned. With no family to speak of the guys offered to let you stay with them for a bit just until you could find a place and a job. 

You felt useless just hanging around the bunker with nothing to do everyday. So you decided to repay the guys by taking as much off of their plate as possible. 

You started with basic stuff like cleaning the bunker. Then you started doing laundry and making meals. Soon you were running the entire house. You were also the nerve center, not only for Dean and Sam but for other hunters as well. Sam still liked to do some of his own research but for the most part you did the research. You were their eyes, ears and most of the time their brain as well.   
You liked living with the Winchesters and they liked having you around. You have been living with them about a year and it felt like the family you never had. They were caring and funny and not to mention easy on the eyes. You tried to keep the flirting to a minimum, always afraid you were going to ruin what you had here. But you couldn't help but love the attention from these gorgeous men either. You left them little notes, baked their favorite deserts when they were on the way home from hunts and other little things that you knew would have them swooning over you. 

Dean just text you they were on their way home from a hunt. Which ment Sam was driving. This can't be good. 

Dean- hey (y/n)! On our way back.

You- how long?

Dean- about 30 min.

You- why is Sam driving? Are you hurt?

It takes a while for him to get back to you. He hates when he's injured. It makes him feel weak to tell you. Even though you've sewn up and mended so many of their injuries that you lost count. 

Dean- dont worry it's nothing

You know it's not but you let it go. 

You- you know the drill...

Dean- yes nurse (y/n)

They have come back from so many hunts with injuries that you finally set up a makeshift nurses station. They know now that they aren't getting past you without you checking them for injuries. 

You hear the rumble of the impala pulling in and make your way to the door to greet them. Sam comes in first. He looks exhausted. He falls into you for a hug and kisses your temple. "Hey (y/n), I'm fine. Just tired and sore. I'm gonna go lay down. Dean needs some TLC though." He shows you some bruises on his shoulder blade. 

"Ok, get some rest. There is lasagna in the oven when your ready to eat. Call me if you need anything." You hand him some ice packs and he's on his way just as Dean is slowly making his way in. You can see the cut over his left eye right away. 

You pull up a chair and help him sit pulling his jacket down over his shoulders you can already see the blood soaking through the back of his tee shirt. "Dean this shirt is ruined I'm going to cut it off so you don't have to try to lift your arms." 

When you get it off you see he has 3 large scratches across his back. Only one needs stitches so you just clean the other 2 up and bandage them. When your finished with those you move around to the front to clean up the cut over his eye. 

You try to work from the side but the angle is wrong and you don't want to mess up stitching a cut on his face of all places. You try a couple different angles trying to avoid where you really need to be until it just becomes essential. "Ummm...I can't...I mean...this angle is really hard to work...may I? You stumble over your words as you bump his knee with yours motioning that you need him to spread his legs so you could stand between them. He complies without a second thought but now his chin is resting on your torso and he's looking strait up at you giving you better access to the cut and you can feel your heart racing. It's hard for you to focus and decide you need to relax or your not going to be able to do this. 

You find yourself humming a tune stuck in your head, trying to distract yourself. You don't like to talk much about their hunts and injuries unless they bring it up themselves especially when they were rough hunts like this one. So you just zone out and let him try to rest while you try and work. 

You are finished stitching and are working on bandaging up the cut when you feel 2 large hands wrap around your upper thighs and slide their way up to your hips. He rests his hands there for a moment. You just work on the bandage, you almost pretend like nothing is happening. Your too much in shock and can't think quick enough if you want to allow this to happen or not. 

'What am I thinking of course I want this to happen. I've wanted this to happen from the first moment I laid eyes on this man.' 

As your inner battle proceeds in your head you feel his hands move to the hem of your shirt lifting it just over your belly button. He turns his head and starts planting slow, hot, wet kisses along your lower stomach. "Dean..." You pled. Not knowing wether you were pleading for more of warning him to slow down.   
"Shhhh...(y/n). Your so beautiful. My own personal nurse." He whispers as he continues the kisses along your hips. Working on the button of your jeans you see his crack a bit of a smirk. "You just need a candy striper uniform and this could be quite the fantasy." 

You smile back at him when he looks up at you. "What do you think (y/n), want to fulfill a fantasy?" 

You are just about to answer him when Sam walks in. "I'm headed to the kitchen. If you guys are done in here you should join me! How you feeling Dean?"

Dean looks at you with pleading eyes and then turns to Sam. "All fixed up Sammy! Thanks to the best little nurse ever!" He turns and winks at you. "Could use some physical therapy though." 

"I'd be down for that!" Sam says playing along with the constant flirting the three of you always had going between you.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing more has gone forward between you and Dean since that afternoon you were bandaging him. Nothing physical at least. The flirting didn't stop and they both still teased you about being their personal nurse, cook, maid, etc and how you should really have little sexy outfits for each role. 

You knew that Dean wanted you sexually and harbored some pretty deep feelings for you as well. Sam had let the cat out of the bag of how Dean felt about you months ago. 

Sam on the other hand seemed happy just being your best friend. You were close but the sexual relationship just wasn't there. Not that he didn't enjoy the eye candy every once in a while though. 

The boys were headed out on a pretty major hunt. It was a couple states away and you knew they were going to be gone for a while. They checked in a couple times for info and just to say hi but otherwise the bunker started getting pretty boring with them gone so long. 

You decided to take a shopping trip into town. You wanted the kitchen stocked when they came home and you just needed to get some fresh air and sunshine. 

On your way to the market driving through the little downtown area you noticed a cute boutique lingerie store and your mind ran wild. You knew it was evil but you were going to show those boys just what they get for teasing you about dressing up for them. You parked in front of the store and went in. 

As soon as you walked in you spotted the rack of costumes the nurse outfit just happened to be on the display over the rack and it made you giggle. This was going to be good. 

You grabbed the white nurse coat with red accents and the matching little white hat. Then went over and picked out a very sexy red and white corset and garter belt. You also got a pair of sexy white thigh high stockings with a little red ribbon that laced up the back of them to go with the garter belt and a pair of red stiletto heals. 

A couple days later you receive a text from Sam. 

Sam- hey (y/n), we are finally on our way home.

You- good! I missed you! How long?

Sam- missed you too! About 45 min maybe?

You- ok, how did it go?

Sam- good, well as expected I guess

You- good! Any injuries?

Sam- other than the shifters, no innocent deaths. Went well.

You- that's great Sam but I ment you and Dean. Do you guys have any injuries?

Sam- oh! Yeah I should have known that's what you ment nurse (y/n)! A couple cuts and bruises but we'll live

You- well the nurse will need to inspect your bodies when you get here so be prepared to strip

His reply took a little while. He was either a little shocked by the turn in the conversation or he was discussing with Dean. 

Sam- whatever the nurse wants. :)

You giggle to yourself. If they only knew what they were coming home to. 

You clean the bunker and started dinner, including pie and brownies. Prepared ice packs and heating pads in case they needed them for their bruised bodies. And then relaxed in the tub for a bit. After your bath you put on the corset, garter belt, stockings and heals then pulled the white nurse coat on buttoning it up the front hiding what was on under it. The coat fell just to the bottom curve of your ass so you could clearly see the straps from the red garter belt coming out under it attached to the white stockings. 

You heard the rumble of the impala pulling up and a couple minutes later the boys were walking in Sam first followed by Dean. Both of them wide eyed as they caught your appearance. Neither could speak, they just stood there taking in every inch of your outfit standing before them. 

Finally you chimed in. "Hello boys! It's good to have you back but I do believe there was something you were told to do when you came in." You said in your sexiest most commanding voice. 

They both looked at you as if trying to read if you were serious or if this was even actually happening right now. 

"I believe the command was to strip. Sooo... Let's get on with it now, down to your boxers with both of you!"

 

They moved quickly leaving 2 piles of clothing behind as you beckoned them closer to you. You pulled 2 chairs closer and told them to sit. You started with Sam. You ran light fingertips along his broad shoulders and felt his skin develop goosebumps instantly. You ran your fingers around a couple cuts on his chest checking if they needed bandages or stitching. When you were satisfied that Sam was ok you stepped over to Dean and started with the same treatment. This time instead of goosebumps you noticed an entirely different reaction as his erection started to bob lightly under his boxers. Dean had a cut on his shoulder that needed to be cleaned and bandaged. 

You sashayed your way over to the small table with the first aid supplies wiggling your hips as you go and making a show of it. 

"Well boys, you have been very good for me. Sitting still so I can inspect your strong, sexy body's. Such good boys." You hear a set of moans and growls behind you as they both shift in their chairs. 

You grab the supplies you need and pretend you accidentally drop the bandage giving you the opportunity to bend over for them. You cross your legs at the ankle and bend over at your hips keeping your legs strait and causing the coat to ride almost all the way up your ass as you bend. 

You hear another set of moans and growls behind you. Dean letting out a hushed "son of a bitch". 

Then you hear Sam cursing as he stands up and quickly gathers his clothes off the floor and sprints past you. Apologizing. "Sorry (y/n), I... I can't...I just can't do this."  
You let out a little giggle at his flushed face. "I know Sam, I didn't expect you to get this far." You smile at him. "There are ice packs and heating pads in your room." He thanks you and then he's gone. 

As soon as you make your way back over to Dean he reaches out to grab you and pull you closer. 

"Ahh...ahh...ahh... Be a good boy and let the nurse finish and you might get a prize at the end." 

He grins big and waves you on motioning for you to finish up.

You clean the cut and as you are putting the last touches of the bandage on he grabs your ass with both hands and pulls you down to straddle his lap. His lips smashing into yours with urgency. One hand leaves your ass and winds itself into your hair pulling your head roughly into his kiss. 

You start to rock in his lap feeling his erection grow painfully large rubbing against you. He picks up his already needy pace running his other hand between your legs rubbing light circles on your clit through your wet panties. 

His fingers trail back up your body to the front of the nurse coat. He starts to unbutton the coat when he stops after the last one and notices what you have on under it. He grabs your hips and stands you up in front of him. Slowly pushing the coat back off over your shoulders getting the full view of the corset outfit under it. 

"Fuck (y/n)! What the hell are you trying to do to me?" 

"Oh this?" You say sweetly while spinning around giving him the full view. 

He stands up and grabs you pulling you flush with his chest. He crushes his mouth into yours and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and he walks you backwards until your back hits the wall. 

His lips meet your neck leaving angry red marks and bite marks from your jawline down to your cleavage before he's stopped by the corset. He let's your legs down so you are standing, takes a step back and spins you around then pins you right back up against the wall as he slowly unlaces the corset. He tosses the corset to the side and pulls just your panties off down your legs.

His hands run up the length of your body until he is pressed up against your back with his lips on the back of your neck. He whispers in your ear. "The rest can stay. It's incredibly hot!" 

Dean grabs your hips and pulls them back causing you to bend over a bit bracing yourself against the wall. You feel his fingers sliding through your wet folds and then he pulls away and suddenly his cock is sliding into you as he pulls your hips flush with his pelvis. He stays like that for a minute until you wiggle your ass a little encouraging him to move. 

He pulls out about half way and then eases back into you setting a slow pace that has you begging him 

"Please Dean! Faster! Harder! Please Fuck me!" 

Your begging sets him off and he starts fucking you so hard you are screaming with the sheer force. He's pulling your hips back with him. You know you are going to be so sore tomorrow and covered in bruises but you don't care. 

He stops, pulls all the way out of you and spins you around. Quickly he's dropping to his knees and throwing one of your legs over his shoulder. His mouth is doing glorious things to your wanting pussy and he has you moaning and screaming his name as your orgasm washes through your body. Your legs go weak and he's holding you up working you through it until you almost collapse on him. 

Dean lifts you up once again wrapping your legs around his waist as he carries you over to the chair. He sits down and positions you straddling his lap. He just kisses you for a while letting you relax before motioning for you to lift up. You position him at your opening and slowly slide yourself down his length. You are both moaning as his cock stretches you open once again and the feel of your warm walls wrapping around him as you start to bounce on him. 

His lips find your neck once again and he pulls your hair hard causing your neck to open up to to him even more. 

You are bouncing and grinding in his lap his name on your lips over and over as he whispers dirty things against your neck.

"Baby, I'm not going to last much longer so deep inside you like this. Can you come for me one more time (y/n) You are so beautiful when you are screaming for me! Let me see you cum all over my big dick (y/n) come for me!" 

You both let go at the same time causing your orgasms to draw out even longer as you screamed each others names and came down from your high moaning in to each other's mouths and you kissed hard and needy not wanting this to ever end. 

You finally gave in and collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped his large arms around you and just held you close as he left little kisses on your forehead. 

"Ahhh... Dean that was...that was..." You started to say breathlessly. 

"Amazing" he finished for you and you just nodded. 

"(Y/n)? Please tell me you bought the maid and cook outfits too." He says with a giant smirk.


End file.
